Of Demons and Humans
by Zilched
Summary: Miroku has a secret he has not told his friends. After a couple of months, will it catch up to him? YAOI mpreg SesshoumaruXMiroku UPDATED
1. A Strange Scent

Inuyasha studied the blazing orange fire, lost in thought. The others were sound asleep, while he had duty to watch over, and make sure everyone was safe. 'How do I get Kagome? How do I…confess my love…?' he thought, his eyes wandering over to where she was sleeping. Shippou, the little fox demon was cuddled up to her bosom under her arm. Next to them were Sango, to her right, and Miroku, to the left. He smiled softly, noting the gentle play of light across Kagome's features. 'She's so beautiful…' he mused.

He sighed, fully annoyed with himself now. 'I don't know why its so hard to just tell her. Its not like she can do anything about it. Except…love me back, right? Or…tell me she loves someone else. Its not like she's given me any hints that she has the same feelings! Then again…it could all just be some female trickery…' he thought bitterly. 'Or maybe I'm just blind...'

A gentle breeze picked up, blowing in Inuyasha's face. A strange smell caught his senses, causing him to perk his ears a bit. He sniffed, his nose in the air. 'I know this smell…' he stood up, trying to catch more of the scent. 'Its smells like…an impregnated human…' he cocked his head to the side, wondering where this smell came from. He looked down at the two sleeping girls, Sango and…Kagome. Wild thoughts raced in his head. 'Has one of them…mated?'

He growled, noting the smell coming more from Kagome's side then Sango's. "Who has touched her!" he asked himself, not caring if they woke up or not from his sudden outburst. Miroku was the only one to stir; raising his head.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" he asked, sitting up. The Hanyou narrowed his eyes in Kagome's direction.

"I smell something," he barked. The monk looked confused, not sure of what he had smelt. He stood, looking in all directions for anything that could possible be around.

"What is it…?" he asked nervously.

"Please tell me you and Sango are planning on having a child," he turned to Miroku, his eyes set directly on his.

Miroku raised a brow. "Inuyasha…I don't know what you're talking about…" he murmured, starting to become a little worried.

"Just tell me that. I know its Sango, it has to be!" he growled, becoming impatient.

Miroku shook his head. "No…we have not planned on anything…"

"Have you mated with her?" he demanded, his voice raising a note.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what you're getting at, but that is none of your business!" he said, not wanting to answer the Hanyou. It was true, he had not had sex with Sango, but it wasn't his business anyway.

"Then Kagome?" Inuyasha bared his teeth, causing Miroku to step.

"No! Inuyasha, what's going on?" he asked.

Inuyasha walked to Kagome, shaking her to wake her. She opened her eyes, a small smile on her face. "Inuyasha, what is it?" her voice was quiet, unused from sleep.

"Kagome, has Miroku mated with you?" he asked bluntly. Kagome looked shocked at Inuyasha's question, and sat up, letting Shippou's head hit the ground, causing him to wake up as well. She looked enraged now, slapping him hard across the face.

"No I have not! And why is it _your_ business anyway, Inuyasha?" she demanded angrily.

"I can smell it on you! You smell like you're carrying a child!" he growled, rubbing his face from the slap, his face a little pink where she had hit him.

"You're saying that I'm-that I'm pregnant!" her face turned red. "SIT BOY, SIT!" she shouted. With that said, Inuyasha hit the ground hard, face first. "How dare you, Inuyasha! You have some nerve!" she barked, standing up, fists clenched. By this time, Sango had woken up, fully confused at all the shouting.

"What's going on?" she asked, seeing Kagome's face red with anger, and Inuyasha kissing ground. No one answered her, and Kagome stomped off, Shippou following her. Sango looked to Miroku, her brows knitted together. "Miroku…?" she asked for an explanation.

"Why don't you go with Kagome so she doesn't get hurt…" he suggested. "I'll tell you later…" She nodded, standing up, hurrying after Kagome's retreating form, into the nearby woods.

After taking a few deep breaths, Miroku decided to find out what was wrong. He took a seat next to Inuyasha, who was still on the ground. He didn't say anything at first, waiting for the Hanyou to say something. Eventually, Inuyasha sat up, grumbling how Kagome was a bitch. He stared into the fire again, brushing himself off of all the dirt.

"So…is that what you smelled?" Miroku asked awkwardly. Inuyasha turned to Miroku, annoyed. There were flames in his eyes, from the fire.

"You did it, didn't you? It had to of been you!" He growled, pushing the unsuspecting monk to the ground. He pinned his arms next to his head, immobilizing Miroku. The monk struggled, gritting his teeth once he could feel sharp rocks stabbing into his back.

"Inuyasha! I have done nothing!" he countered, knowing the stubborn Hanyou wouldn't listen. He looked pleadingly up at Inuyasha. He knew the Hanyou well, but what would he do if he had suspected that Miroku had been playing around with Kagome? He figured he would find out…

"Yes you have! Kagome is pregnant! I can smell it on her!" he growled, teeth bared once again. His claws started to dig into Miroku's arms causing the monk to wince.

"I have done nothing, I promise you! I-I wouldn't do that to you! I know how you feel about her!" Miroku glared up at Inuyasha, becoming angry that he would actually suspect him of doing such wrong. He may have needed someone to bare his child for his heir, but he would not do that to someone as pure as Kagome! Or even Sango!

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not! Get off of me, Inuyasha!" Miroku pushed Inuyasha off of him, sitting up. He glared at the Hanyou, brushing himself off. He noticed the claw marks Inuyasha had left him had drawn blood. "I wouldn't do that to you. I'm your friend. You think I'm that untrustworthy!" Miroku shook his head, not caring if Inuyasha answered that or not.

"Well if you didn't go sniffing around, I might not have-…" Inuyasha stopped short, noticing something. 'The smell is stronger now, then when Kagome was over here…' He grabbed Miroku by the collar of his shirt, and sniffed him. Miroku pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Inuyasha frowned, then a large grin came upon his face. "Miroku…are you pregnant…?" he snickered behind his hand, while Miroku's dropped his jaw.


	2. Dream

A/N: This is the re-do of chapter two. Hopefully it's a bit better then the original. The same, but edited better.

Zilched

"W-what!" Miroku looked appalled. Inuyasha burst out laughing, falling to the ground in a hysterical state. Miroku frowned, confused. "What the hell do you mean!"

"You're pregnant, Miroku!" he couldn't stop laughing; the thought of the human with an overly large stomach was too much for him.

"No, I'm not!" Miroku glared at the laughing Hanyou. "I'm a guy, you idiot!"

The Hanyou wiped a tear from his eye, finally slowing his laughs. "That's what I thought, Miroku, but now you're starting to worry me...," Inuyasha looked up at Miroku now, a grin on his face, his golden eyes glinting in an almost childish manner.

The monk glared at him, "Shut up, you idiot. Of course I'm a guy," Inuyasha shrugged.

"There are other ways for you to bare children, then to just be a woman, you know..."

Miroku raised a brow, putting a hand on his hip. "Oh? And how would that happen? Humor me,"

"You could have mated with a demon…" Inuyasha said, shrugging. "But what I don't get, is what demon would that be…?" he asked, standing.

Miroku rolled his eyes, annoyed now. "Inuyasha, don't be stupid. It was obviously one of the girls that you smelt! Or the wind could have picked up on another demon! It wouldn't be me!"

"It has to be, Miroku. The smell is strongest near you, so that's the only explanation. The other demon's scent is vague on you, but it's there. You might want to tell me now, because I'll just find out sooner or later," he kept his eyes on Miroku, a small smile playing across his lips.

"I think you're just talking out of your ass now. You might want to get your nose fixed if you want to smell the enemy coming. You might also want to try apologizing to Kagome. She is pretty mad at you. Oh, and one more thing. Don't you _dare _say anything about this to the girls. We don't want them to be subjected to your insanity…" he said, laying back down to go to sleep. He closed his eyes, ready to ignore Inuyasha's disagreement, but it did not come. The Hanyou remained silent. He cracked open one eye to see what he was doing, and noticed Inuyasha was looking out towards the land. He was probably checking for when the girls were to return. Though they hadn't been gone long, they still could be in some sort of danger. He shook his head, not worried about it too much. They were strong girls, and Kagome had a scream that would warn Inuyasha if they were in serious trouble. Nothing to worry about at all…

He ran his fingers through his hair one last time, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

_I can feel my heart skip a beat as the demon before me approaches in languid strides. I want to run away, but my eyes are locked only on him. I want to fight back, but my body won't obey me. I close my eyes, trying to erase his beauty from my mind. Try as I might, his long, silvery hair, and golden eyes still linger, etched in my memory. _

_Before I know it, his deathly claws are at my throat. I can only gulp, praying that he will spare me. "Know your place, human," his voice reaches me like the cool breeze of a hot day. My skin tingles from the sensation of him close to me. I can feel the warmth radiate off of his hot body. I want to feel more of him. _

_"L-let me go!" I choke out. I open my eyes to meet the most beautiful golden orbs. I can feel my face burn up with embarrassment, hoping he doesn't notice my sudden uneasiness. I can feel all walls I have placed up come crashing down into a giant heap of ruble. He was winning the battle before it really even started. "W-what are you going to do…?" I ask, frightened out of my mind. He chuckles, as though answering my question were like answering a little kid. _

_"I'm going to do what you disserve…" The coldness of his voice caused me to shiver, my eyes still looking into his. He held my gaze, not allowing me to react to anything that was to follow. I knew what his motive was, and I was terrified. He was going to kill me. Of course he was. He knew I was Inuyasha's friend, and to kill me was a good way to get under the Hanyou's skin. _

_He lifted his hand, preparing to strike me down, and I closed my eyes tight, ready for the pain to come. To my utter surprise, it did not. Instead, I felt a gentle scrape against my cheek. I opened my eyes, and saw that he was stroking my skin with his claw. By impulse, I could feel myself lean into his touch, wanting more of the gentle touch. His golden eyes still remained on me, intrigued by my sudden reaction. He did not stop his actions, though. His other hand released my aching neck, and gently tugged at my clothes, letting them fall down my shoulders slowly. He did the same to his clothes, and I could only watch in aw, as the white cloth, ever so slowly, almost seductively, fall down his milky white shoulders as well. _

_I looked up at him, confused as to why he was stripping himself and me. He answered my question with a forceful kiss to the lips. My eyes widened, unsure how to react, so I pushed him away. In retaliation to my shove, he grabbed the back of my head, forcing my head up. He brought his lips to mine once again, but this kiss was harsher, and almost painful. He deepened the kiss, probing my mouth with his tongue. I had no choice, but to comply with it, kissing back with just as much force and vigor. I could feel his claws running up and down my back, causing my skin to tingle. He was the one to pull away first, looking me in the eyes. _

_"Tonight, human, you will be mine to do with as I please…" _

Miroku awoke with a start, sitting up immediately. He was woken up from the yelling of both Inuyasha and Kagome. He turned to look at them, annoyance plainly stricken on his face. Kagome had her hands on her hips, leaning over, yelling at Inuyasha, who had apparently been sent to the ground. He looked up at her, his eyes clearly showing a death threat.

He had just had a very strange, and creepy dream. It wasn't to his liking, especially since the one person he would least expect played a big role in it. Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's older half brother was practically the center of the dream. It had reminded him of a past experience he had indeed had with the demon. Something he never wanted to do again...

"You should have never said it! If you had just kept things to yourself, then you wouldn't be in the dog house right now!" Kagome said, crossing her arms. Inuyasha sat up, glaring daggers at her.

"Yeah, well, you never know what kind of males you throw yourself at these days!" he barked back.

Kagome's face turned red. "What! What do you mean by that!" she demanded.

"Well look at Kouga! You were going to become his mate! You were-…" A harsh blow to the head, by Kagome, cut him off. He growled in pain, hands rubbing his abused cranium.

"Bitch…" he muttered under his breath. It wasn't quiet enough, though, so that Kagome could not hear it. She heard it loud and clear. At this time, Miroku figured he should step in, seeing as how Sango took her distance. When he sat up, though, his stomach gave him an angry pain to make him lay back down. He felt as though he were about to vomit…

He stood up quickly, rushing to a near by bush. There, he puked out all his stomach's contents. He grumbled miserably, feeling really sick. "Ugh…"

Sango was the first to notice his sudden leave. She immediately went to his side, seeing as he was doubled over in pain. "Miroku! What's wrong?" she asked, worried, placing a soothing hand on his back. Miroku shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about, Sango. I just feel sick…" he muttered, holding his stomach. Sango knitted her brows, unsure of what to do.

"But Miroku…" She turned to the fighting couple. "Hey! Miroku is sick!" she said to them. They stopped their bickering and turned to her.

"He is? Are you all right, Miroku?" Kagome went over to the two, concern taking over her features. Miroku nodded, taking the look of pain on his face away.

"Yeah…I'm just fine," he said, holding his stomach. "Just something I ate, I guess…" he looked around at the other's face expressions, knowing that they didn't believe him. Inuyasha's smirk was the thing that made him want to leave. What him and Inuyasha had discussed could only give him the shivers. He knew he had no choice but to believe him…right? All the evidence was there. He was eating more; even if it was little by little, and he was getting sick. It was impossible, though. It's not like him being sick, and Inuyasha's accusations had any link together, right? Of course not. It was all in his head. Or so he hoped...

He shook his head, annoyed. "I think I'm just going to go wash up or something, if you don't mind…" he made an excuse to leave his companions, and quickly took sanctuary in the darkness of the woods.

A/N: As you can see, I smushed the two chappys together to make one. Only so I don't waste room, or whatever. :P


	3. Well? Is it true?

A/N: Another remake of this. Wee. xD

After walking for a while, Miroku finally stopped at a slow moving river. It was almost crystal clear, from the peeking sun through the many trees that lined the bank.

He was feeling a little better, though not by much. The crisp cool air of the morning was really waking him up. He had to pull his robes closer to keep himself from shivering. He wished he had stayed back at the camp they had set up, but he really hated them all looking at him. And especially Inuyasha's smirking face…

He wished he knew what was going on with him. Ever since a few months ago (three to be exact), he hadn't been himself. Even his personality changed some what. Well, who would be the same, after in intimate encounter with the one and only Lord Sesshoumaru? Yes, the Lord of the Western lands himself! He remembered it so clearly; the dream followed exactly what happened perfectly. Everything about the dream! It was almost like reality repeated; despite the pain it brought him. Because you can't feel anything in dreams. Nothing at all. It hadn't made any sense at all before, but after what Inuyasha had said, it made perfect sense.

He stared down at the water, lost in thought. What if Inuyasha was right? Could he actually be…? He didn't think it possible, but after that encounter with Sesshoumaru, almost anything could be possible… Whether he be pregnant, diseased, or even on the verge of death. Anything could work with that bastard of a demon involved.

He felt his stomach through the cloth of his clothes, and could feel that he was starting to loose his masculine figure. He knew it could be by coincidence, especially since his appetite had changed. He knew something was up, and he refused to think that perhaps Inuyasha's little guess was more then just a guess. There might even be some logic to it. It had been mating season when he had talked to Sesshoumaru that night. He didn't think anything bad would come of just talking, but obviously the demon had more on his mind. Even death would probably be sweeter then to just have a nice lay, and be done with it, not leaving any problems for Miroku later. Of course, things never went well for the poor monk. Something bad would always come of something he knew he shouldn't be doing. Even if that bad thing happened to be a child.

"At least I got what I wanted, right? An heir?" he whispered quietly, his mind starting to make him believe that he was pregnant. He knew he should think logically, but he had no other explanation, or option to turn to. He would get it confirmed somehow, but he didn't exactly know a way. Inuyasha's nose would not do. That stupid Hanyou could just have smelled something else. It wouldn't be the first time in which the half-breed would be wrong…

The monk stuck a hand in the cool water, causing a shiver from the sudden chill he received from doing so. He swished the water around, trying to think of more options. None came to mind, and he had a feeling that there wasn't anything else to think of.

He listened to his surroundings, noticing he was indeed a little far from his group. He picked his head up, and closed his eyes. That's when he felt it. The presence of a demon; and not a good one at that. He stood up quickly, looking deep into the trees for any sign of the demon. He knew he should turn back to his friends, but the demon could very well be in that way.

"Calm yourself, Monk, I'm here to talk to you," Miroku whirled around to the very voice of all his problems. The dry, coldness of the voice causing him to wince.

Great, just what he needed…

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru…?" Miroku asked, stepping back from the demon. He was afraid in so many ways, but there was a small spark inside the monk, that made him want to stand up to him. Sesshoumaru could feel the flicker of anger run through Miroku, even from where he was standing.

"I came to talk to you, monk. I believe there is already something you would like to speak to _me_ about, as well. Am I correct?" he asked, cornering Miroku into a tree. The monk winced when he felt the tree trunk hit his back. He knew he couldn't get away from Sesshoumaru. He closed his eyes, slinking down the trunk of the tree. Sesshoumaru watched in amusement, cocking his head to the side slightly. "Well, monk? Answer me," he snapped, becoming a little impatient with Miroku's lack of reply. Miroku tried his best to keep his eyes closed, not wanting to look into those gorgeous golden orbs that were so contently looking down at him. He didn't want to be ridiculed anymore, and he knew Sesshoumaru had a long list of insults that were going to be heading his way. He blocked out Sesshoumaru completely, not wanting to talk to this demon at all.

"Human…" Sesshoumaru growled, reaching down, and grabbing the front of Miroku's robes, pulling the poor monk up. Sesshoumaru's other hand grabbed his chin, making him look at him in the eye. "Answer me now, or I will kill you," he said through clenched teeth. Miroku didn't look at all phased by this, and simply averted his eyes away, looking past Sesshoumaru. He didn't have anything to say to the demon, and he didn't think any witty remarks would help his situation at the moment. Sesshoumaru's hand grabbed Miroku's neck, nearly choking him. Miroku coughed, now trying to pull Sesshoumaru's hand away. He knew his attempts were futile, but he didn't want to give in like a weak human, that he knew he was. Sesshoumaru chuckled, a small smirk playing across his lips. "Poor monk. Caught in a trap you can't get yourself out of? Not even my half-breed brother can save you from this one. He's nowhere near here…"

"Let me go!" Miroku finally choked out, squirming, trying to break free of Sesshoumaru's grasp.

"Will you answer me then…?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Y-yes!" Sesshoumaru dropped the monk, letting him fall to the ground. He raised a brow as Miroku rubbed his red neck where Sesshoumaru had held him. He waited patiently for the monk to speak. "I-I don't wish to talk to you. I have nothing to say to you, Sesshoumaru," He knew lying would probably get him into a world of trouble, but perhaps Sesshoumaru would just take the bate, and leave. He could only pray.

"You're lying, human. I can see it in your eyes. You have something to ask me, but you refuse to say anything. So I'll say something first," Sesshoumaru stood over the monk, sniffing the air around him. "I can tell from the way you smell…you're carrying a child…" he said, glaring at the human. Miroku winced once he heard this.

"That's what Inuyasha has said already. I don't know where either of you are getting this from. It's impossible!" he shook his head, standing up, brushing himself off.

"Not entirely. If you have mated with a male demon, its actually quite logical," Sesshoumaru pointed out, thinking. "It really depends on which demon you have mated with…"

"The last demon I have ever had sex with would be you, Sesshoumaru!" Miroku said, unafraid to announce this out loud. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the human.

"I am aware of that. That is why I am here," Sesshoumaru replied, locking eyes with Miroku once again. "I know perfectly well that you are bearing my child. I could sense it almost right after it had happened, but I decided to wait, and at least give you a chance to be with your friends for a little while longer. I did this, because you will be forced to come with me, so I can protect you until you give birth. It is not by choice, monk, but instinct that I act upon..."

Miroku shook his head, "I'm not going with you, Sesshoumaru. I-I can't..." he said, tears coming to his eyes. "I have to go back with my friends, I-..."

"Enough. You will come with me, whether you want to or not. I have already prepared your room at my castle, and we are already behind schedule. Come..." Sesshoumaru turned, starting to head in the direction of his castle. Miroku hesitated before following. He didn't want to go with the demon, but he really had no choice. He had a problem, that Sesshoumaru happened to call a child, and it needed to be dealt with, or he would have an even bigger problem. His only option at that point, was to follow...

A/N: Wow. I even changed Sesshoumaru's reaction to Miroku. :P Oh well. It was for the best...I promise you. WOOHOO FOR EDITING!


	4. What to do

A/N: HI HI! - Here I am, UPDATING! OMG! YUS!

Sorry for taking so long. I'm no longer in trouble for ditching, though:D I've just been really busy. I was VERY pleased with my last reviews! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love getting reviews. They're what makes me want to continue this story to the very end. But…if I don't have any reviews, I will refuse to continue:P Fair is fair, right? I'm kind of disappointed with this chapter. The story is still going rather slow. I want to spice it up a bit, but I'm having horrible writers' block. Oi…:P

After this next chapter, I will title the chapters with number of Months. Like "Fourth Month", "Fifth Month"…etc…:P This will stand for how far along Miroku is. Until of course we get to nine months, then the chapter titles will be something different. - There may even be "4.5" or something too. But only if I feel the need to explain myself more. So yeah, I think that's all I need to say! ON TO THE STORY!

Miroku had decided to follow Sesshoumaru, not sure what the demon had in mind. He figured it would be best if he just listened to what he wanted and everything would turn out okay. He thought he must have been losing his mind, but what other option did he have? He was a pregnant monk who had nowhere to go. He knew he still had his friends, but could he really face them with his situation? He thought not. Inu Yasha knew he was to conceive, but to tell the girls was not what he had in mind. Especially since he had his eye on none other then Sango. He was in love with her, but could he really tell her straight out he was to give birth? Definitely not.

He looked ahead to the back of the elegant demon. Sesshoumaru had remained silent through their little walk, and Miroku had no plan to change that. He thought that maybe if he stayed quiet, he would at least live another hour or so. The trail they had to go through was rugged, and rather hard for Miroku to manage, but he did either way. He didn't want to get lost in some place foreign to him. That would be very dangerous since he only had his wind tunnel, and nothing else to protect himself.

They walked for a little bit longer, and Miroku suddenly realized where they were. Before he knew it, they were at the front doors of Sesshoumaru's castle. Everything seemed peaceful around there, but he could only hope. The trees around the castle were blowing, and the sky was bright. The faint smell of spring flowers was hinted in the on coming breeze, and Miroku rather liked it. It was weird; even Sesshoumaru's castle could be beautiful.

Miroku looked confused, and watched as Sesshoumaru entered. He didn't want to go in for two reasons: 1. Sesshoumaru might not even want him in there in the first place. 2. Could he really trust the demon?

Sesshoumaru turned, looking at the monk like he was just a stray puppy that had lost its way. His eyes narrowed, and Miroku felt as though following Sesshoumaru was the worst thing he had ever done. He knew he was dead now. Those golden orbs were hinting quite plainly that he had made a huge mistake.

"I swear, Monk, if you even so much as mention our situation, I will kill you on the spot, whether you're carrying my pup, or not. Do you understand?" His tone was sharp, and very stern. Miroku would have come up with a witty remark, but those eyes were too intimidating for him, so he simply nodded. Sesshoumaru turned swiftly, and entered the castle, many servants rushing to him to tend to his every need. Miroku hesitated, but eventually followed, catching up to the demon. He received a few glares from the many demon servants, but none of them actually did anything. He knew this because Sesshoumaru was there.

"I will take you to the corridors in which you will be staying, and then later we will talk. I don't want to hear your protests, or anything from you at this moment, so hold your tongue, Human," Sesshoumaru said, no emotion in his voice at all.

"Stop calling me 'Human'. I do have a name. It's Miroku," the human said, looking up at the demon for any reaction. The demon did not turn his gaze to him at all. Instead, a small smirk played across his lips.

"I call you what I very well please. This is my castle, and you will oblige by the rules. You are not superior to anyone in this castle; not even my petty servants," Miroku sighed, knowing he should have kept his mouth shut. He decided not reply to that, and just followed Sesshoumaru the rest of the way in silence.

They went through many passageways, and hallways. Miroku knew he would get lost in this castle. It was huge, and he was just a little speck compared to this strange place. It amazed him how Sesshoumaru knew exactly where he was going with out so much as a glance around. To Miroku, the castle had a rich feel to it. It was almost as though Sesshoumaru were royalty. Well, he almost was, considering the fact that he was, after all, the ruler of the Western Lands.

Sesshoumaru stopped at a door, and opened it. He waited for Miroku to go inside, and then he went in, closing the door behind them. Miroku gasped once he saw the room. The bed looked as though it were made out of some sort of fancy wood, while the sheets and bedding were made out of what looked to be red silk. The other furniture that was scattered around the room looked like it too was made out of the same wood. The room had a small balcony that led outside. It had a perfect view of the sunset, and all of the land that spread before the castle. It was the most beautiful place Miroku could ever hope to step foot in.

"This is where you will be staying. Now, get some rest, and I will be around later to talk with you," Sesshoumaru turned to leave, but not before turning, and saying, "And don't even try to leave. I have guards spread throughout my entire land that will take you right back here," With that said, he opened the door, and left.

Miroku watched the door for a few more seconds before returning his gaze to look at the wonderful room in which he would be staying. He looked longingly at the bed, and decided he wanted to get some rest. He strolled over to the bed, and laid his hand on it, feeling the sheets. It was indeed silk, and the finest, he was sure. He lifted the covers, and crawled inside, the softness feeling very soothing to him. The bed was very comfortable; just the way he liked it. It definitely surpassed sleeping on the ground. He sighed deeply before closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

When Miroku awoke, he could feel eyes upon him. He knew who it was before he even opened his own eyes. It was Sesshoumaru. He wasn't sure how long the demon had been watching him, but it was a little innerving to know that he could have very well been watching him for a while. He opened his eyes slowly, sighing deeply. He looked to the demon, and his eyes met Sesshoumaru's.

"You've been asleep for nearly two days, human. Your travels have left you sleep deprived," the demon said with a low voice. Miroku wasn't sure, but it sounded as though Sesshoumaru had actually said something without having that sarcastic tone behind his words.

Miroku frowned. "I've been asleep for two days? Wow…" he cocked his head, "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, knowing Sesshoumaru was an impatient demon, and he would most likely never want to wait for anyone, especially if he had something important to say.

"I didn't bother. I know that you have child with you now, and I have all the time I need at the moment." He said simply, standing from the chair he had been sitting at. He strode over to sit at the edge of the bed, and leaned over to wipe a stray hair away from Miroku's face.

Miroku almost pulled back, but he caught himself before doing so. "What do you mean you have all the time you need…?" The monk wasn't sure what to make of any of this. Sesshoumaru's gentle gesture was confusing enough for him.

"That is what I needed to talk to you about. You're going to be staying with me until your children are born. I can't risk my offspring getting killed by your foolish activities with my half-breed brother,"

Miroku didn't even listen to the last part of Sesshoumaru's sentence as soon as he heard the word 'children'. "Wait…you said 'children'. As in, more then one…"

"Yes, I did. You're pregnant with more then one. I can feel it in your energy. That is why taking care of yourself will be more crucial then ever before. You need to understand your limits, and not push yourself. You will not only damage yourself, but now your children if you do not realize this,"

This was all too fast for Miroku. He couldn't quite grasp the fact that he was going to have two. That was impossible! He just barely accepted the fact that he was even with child in the first place, but this…?

"Sesshoumaru…I-…"

"I know. I'll leave you for now. I'll have Jaken come and get you soon so he can take you down for dinner." Before Miroku could even say anything, Sesshoumaru had taken his leave, and left the monk in the room all by himself. He was glad for this, though. He had a lot to think about, and with the demon in his presence it made it hard to even think.

He sighed. "What I have gotten myself into…?"

A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS FOR MAH CRAPPY STORY! Or else I won't update. :p Simple as that! -

So please review! Also, if anyone has any ideas at all, feel free to suggest them! If I use your ideas, I will be sure to credit them!

Thanks!


	5. Why me?

A/N: VIOLA! I have updated, are you happy? - I sure hope so, because this chapter was hard. I was so lost with my own story, it was rather sad. :P But after much consideration, I have found what I am going to do with this plot. Hopefully it'll be good, and I'll have my lovely reviewers to tell me if it is or not!

So the story is sort of getting more "sad", I guess you can say. I did this because I love angst, so I may have to change some things on the info about the story, lmao. Sorry if you're not into angst. There will still be funny scenes, but that'll be a little bit later. Miroku is being EMO now, so you'll have to wait. :P Bastard. Making my poor reviewers read through EMOISH crap… I'll kick his ass later, don't worry. ;)

ENJOY! -

Miroku paced over to the window, looking out over Sesshoumaru's land. It was so peaceful when it was dark. It was almost like it was a perfect world; if only such a thing existed. The stars shimmered brightly overhead, while the pale moonlight shone through the trees. The forest looked completely black from where Miroku was. It was as though the earth had stopped, and then there was nothing but darkness.

He had been thinking a while, and everything was coming at him at such a fast pace. Could he really do this? His new look on this situation was that no matter what he picked, he would have to go through with it either way. There was only one option that would stop this, and that was death. He let this thought pass through his mind instantly. He figured, why kill both of them, when at least one can live…?

Miroku was so helpless at that moment; he didn't even have a vague idea of what he was going to do. He wished someone else could make the decision for him; it would have been so much easier. He would even be happy with a horrible decision, as long as he didn't have to make it.

Miroku tilted his head, still staring at the endless darkness, thinking of his friends. Did they worry for him? Were they concerned at all…? Most of him hoped they weren't, but a small portion wished for them to worry about him. At least someone would, right? If things hadn't turned out this way, he would probably be with them at that very moment. Inu Yasha would be fighting with Kagome, while Shippou and Sango would try to break them up. Miroku, of course, would just sit back and watch. Their fights were always the same. One would say something wrong, and the other one wouldn't like it. Miroku took a deep sigh, wishing he were doing that right now. Even if, in that moment, Miroku was the most comfortable in a demon's castle than he would ever be, he still really missed his friends, and would definitely rather tough it out with them on cold hard ground…

There was an attentive knock at the door, which startled Miroku, causing him to look up, and stroll to the door. He stared at the door, waiting to see if he were perhaps only hearing things. Another knock proved that he was indeed not. He hesitantly opened the door, and looked to see who it was. There was no one…?

"Ahem," Miroku looked down, seeing the source of the noise. It was Jaken, Sesshoumaru's little, green henchman. He stepped back in surprise, waiting for the little toad demon to speak. "Sesshoumaru requests your presence in the dining hall," he said in a small squeaky voice. Miroku nodded, following the small form of the retreating demon.

Once again, Miroku went through impossible hallways, and out-of-nowhere passageways. He stayed close behind the demon, not wanting to get lost. He wondered why Sesshoumaru really needed to speak to him. Miroku thought that Sesshoumaru had said enough, and there was really nothing left to be said. Or maybe it was the fact that Miroku didn't really want to speak in the first place. Especially if it had to be about his little problem. He figured, the whole time in which he would be staying, that the only reason he was there, was because of the unborn children. They had no reason at all, otherwise, to say anything to each other. He figured he would just stay in that one room, and not have to see the demon once.

Jaken lead him into a large, candlelit room. The room had a theme of red going on, with red curtains, rug, and even the cushions of the chairs were red. The room was well lit, making the whole atmosphere very comfortable. There was a large table, with many chairs around it. The table had three silver plates, with matching glasses and silverware around them. At the head of the table, was none other than Lord Sesshoumaru himself. He had a hard to read expression on his face, but it looked to be good. There wasn't a hidden scowl or anything, so Miroku wasn't too worried.

"Take a seat, Miroku," Sesshoumaru motioned for the monk to sit next to him. Miroku was a little shocked to hear his own name come from the demon's human hating lips, but he sat nonetheless. He was very stiff, not wanting to make a wrong move in front of the demon lord, so he decided to remain quiet.

"Jaken, go get Rin," Sesshoumaru ordered the little toad demon. Jaken bowed, and went to fetch the human child. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the human to his right. He studied Miroku's face, looking for any signs of discomfort. There were plenty of signs, most of them shown right on the monks sleeve. His eyebrows were knit together, and his eyes remained downcast to the silver plate in front of him. He was trembling a little bit, and he looked very troubled. Sesshoumaru frowned at this, wondering what was wrong with the human.

"Monk…?" He asked, keeping his voice calm. Miroku looked up, startled.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered. The human's eyes looked up into Sesshoumaru's.

"You're quiet. I know you're usually not like that. I've heard you talk a lot with my half brother. So why do you stay silent now…?" Sesshoumaru questioned, cocking his head a bit, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I-I…" Miroku didn't know what to say. He thought that perhaps telling the demon that he hated him was not the proper thing to say. At least Sesshoumaru was accepting responsibility for what he did, right? Even this thought didn't seem to cross his mind as soon as he spoke, "I don't wish to stay here with you. I would like to go back with my companions as soon as possible," he said in a shaky voice. He closed his eyes, knowing the demon's temper.

Sesshoumaru blinked a few times, surprised at this. He knew the monk would want to go back, but he didn't think he would even have the guts to say anything about it. Sesshoumaru sighed. "I'm sorry, human. That is impossible now. You have no choice but to stay with me," he said matter-of-factly.

Miroku opened his eyes, glaring at the demon. "It's not impossible! I could very damn well get up and leave right now if I wanted to! I dare you to stop me, Sesshoumaru!" he stood up abruptly, his eyes burning with anger.

"Do not raise your voice to me, _human_, in my own castle! If you ever do such a thing again, I _will _kill you! Now sit down, and do not say another word unless you are spoken to!" he growled. One glare from the demon caused Miroku to sit back down. He was weak enough as it was, and picking a fight with Sesshoumaru would be fatal. He could feel tears burning in the back of his eyes, but he kept them at bay. He despised the demon right then, and he wouldn't show any more weakness in front of him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" came the small human girl's voice. She ran up to the demon and hugged him around the neck. Sesshoumaru did not, however, return the gesture. The little girl's eyes turned to Miroku. "Hi!" she said happily. He softly smiled, acknowledging her presence. "I'm so glad you're going to be staying with us, Miroku!" she said, her eyes twinkling with a childish innocence.

Miroku nodded. "Me too," he lied. He didn't want to say that he would rather eat dirt, because he thought it rude. Sesshoumaru watched Miroku out of the corner of his eye. Miroku could feel his eyes upon him, and decided to look down at his hands in his lap. He didn't want to meet the gaze of the demon.

Not too soon after, the food was brought out, and Sesshoumaru got Rin her food. He looked to Miroku. "You can help yourself," he said to the human.

Miroku looked up. "I'm not hungry," he said. There he was lying again. He was starving, but his appetite had completely diminished. He hadn't eaten for a while, and that was one cause of his loss of strength.

"I didn't ask if you were," the demon said, glaring at him. "Now eat," he barked. Miroku ignored him, and looked to the ground. Sesshoumaru growled. "Listen to me, human! You are carrying my pup, and I will not have it dying because you're too stubborn to eat something! I don't care about your pride! You're hurting yourself this way as well, and it makes you even more pathetic,"

"I don't care," Miroku said, tears starting to come to his eyes. "I'm just a weak human no matter what I do. I have no pride any longer," he murmured, standing, and walking away. Sesshoumaru stood from his own seat, and grabbed Miroku by the chin, and forced him to look at him.

"Do as I tell you to," he ordered, pushing Miroku back into his seat. Miroku didn't react, but simply sat there, keeping his eyes downcast. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru, confused.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…?"

"Never mind him. Finish your dinner, and then the servants will take you to bed," he said, sitting back down. Rin nodded, not wanting to make Sesshoumaru any angrier than he already was. Sesshoumaru turned to Miroku, that glint of anger still lingering in his golden eyes. "Fine, human. I can already tell you're not going to do as I tell you, so you can leave to your room," he said in a deadly tone. Miroku paid no attention to him, and rose from his seat. Without a second glance back, he went through the doors, and out of the dining hall.

He remembered exactly where he came from, so he knew where he was going in the huge castle. He could feel the tears burning to fall, but he wouldn't allow them. He wanted to stay strong so Sesshoumaru wouldn't see his weakness at any time. He didn't even know why these feelings were suddenly stronger than they ever had been. He wanted to break down crying right then and there, and his reason wasn't even a good one, or so he thought. The reason for his sorrow was because he had wanted to be loved. If he was going to have this demon's child, he at least wanted to be respected. He thought love was asking too much, but it would have been nice nonetheless. He didn't exactly love the demon either, but he thought that even a small romance for a few months would be better then being alone with no one. He knew he was never going to get this, and this saddened him even further. Why was his life falling apart? It seemed as though he would never be happy ever again. It felt as though his life would continue to be troublesome, and it would never get any better.

He entered his room, slamming the door shut. He instantly went to his bed and buried his face in the pillows, finally allowing himself to cry. He was well aware this wouldn't help anything, but it felt good, somehow. He was so mentally confused by everything. He even confused himself. He had never actually cried like this before; why was he now? He didn't even know, but that didn't stop him from doing so.

"I hate this," he whispered.

A/N: So it's a little bit longer than usual, I hope you like that! The next chapter won't be done for a while, so there will be a long wait! Oi, sorry again. So please be patient with me! It'll get somewhere eventually. And that is all I have to say about that…


	6. Month 4

(A/N: Hello my good readers:D Yes, I finally updated again. --; I know, I'm taking forever on updates. Well, sorta. I just wanted to say, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! - Reviewers make me happy. -

A few of you have given me some ideas for my story, and yes, I have taken them into consideration. I might use some, but others I might not. Not sure. :P We'll see, eh? We're not too close to the babies being born, so if you would like to help me out with something, I would love you forever. XD So, the kids are going to be a boy and a girl. I have the boy all planned out, but the girl…hehe…no. I have what she looks like, but I need a good name. Any suggestions? I will credit you if I use that name. So pick a good one! XD And I would preferably like to know what it means. :P So if you could help with that, that would be much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one of these. 0.0 Why didn't anyone tell me! Okay, I don't own them. :P There, that's good enough. It's not like they have to rub it in. :PPP)

The demon Lord stood outside his castle, near the garden. It was a beautiful day; the birds were chirping, the sky was a vibrant blue, and the there were no problems that needed attending to. The air was warm, and smelt of exotic, spring flowers. There was a cool breeze, causing Sesshoumaru's hair to only slightly sway. His face held no emotion as he looked past the horizon. He was thinking about what he was going to do about the monk.

Miroku had not been well at all the past month. He always stayed in that one room, not leaving at all. Sesshoumaru ordered the servants to bring him his food, but Miroku rarely ate at all. His stomach barely showed signs of his pregnancy, being only the fourth month. The monk was very sick, and he was very pale in the face. Sesshoumaru tried to talk to him, but every time, he would lose his temper with the pessimistic monk. Miroku was impossible to help at this point, so thought Sesshoumaru. If there was one situation in which he felt helpless, it was definitely this one. To him, it felt as though there was nothing he could do.

His eyes looked up to the window to the room where Miroku was. He would knock some sense into the monk, even if it were to kill him. Kill the monk, that is.

Sesshoumaru knocked on Miroku's door very softly in case he was to be asleep. When no reply came to him, he decided that opening the door himself would suffice. When he entered, the monk was sitting on the bed, a blank expression on his face. He was staring at nothing, his eyes vacant. He didn't even acknowledge Sesshoumaru's presence; of course this angered the demon. Sesshoumaru had to bite his tongue to not say something about that.

He strode over to the bed, sitting down next to the monk. Finally, Miroku looked to the demon, but not directly in the eyes. "What is it?" he asked in a raspy, unused voice. Up close, Miroku looked horribly ill, and his eyes were puffy and red from crying so much. Some how, this saddened Sesshoumaru to see the monk in this state. He remembered seeing him with his friends, where he seemed alive, and happy. Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow himself to take a guilt trip, but this still tore a little at his heart. He turned his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at the monk.

"I want to know what is wrong, Miroku," he said simply, expecting Miroku to answer him fully. Miroku snorted, scooting away from the demon to the other side of the bed.

"Why should I tell you? There's nothing you can do to help me…" he said, his sorrow clearly etched in his voice. He closed his eyes, not facing Sesshoumaru. He was so miserable. He felt so trapped, and it felt as though he could never be happy again. It seemed like everything that ever brought joy to him had been destroyed.

"I can try to help you if you would tell me. You're hurting yourself this way if you continue to act like you are now," Sesshoumaru was already becoming impatient with the human, but he wouldn't show any signs of it.

"Oh, right, of course. Maybe I should try to get better just for your heir, right? Then as soon as it's born I can be as depressed as I want, right?" Miroku's voice was edgy, and very timid all at the same time. He felt so tired, despite the fact that all he ever did was sleep.

Out of anger, Sesshoumaru reached over and grabbed the monk by the collar, and shoved him down on the bed. He moved more on to the bed, and looked down at the monk with piercing eyes. He held onto the monk's shoulders, so that he could not move.

"Don't you ever assume that! You think I don't care for you?" he asked, daring Miroku to say otherwise. Miroku closed his eyes, tears slowly making their way down his soft, pale cheeks.

"Please, let me go…" he whispered in a shaky voice. Sesshoumaru let his face soften again, and it was then that he realized that Miroku was trembling horribly. He let go of him, but did not move away. He stared down at the little human, and noticed how fragile he looked. Despite his stomach, Miroku had gotten much skinnier. His face was pale as a ghost, and his eyes had dark circles underneath them. The only color on his face were those pink lips.

Sesshoumaru sighed, leaning down so that their faces were only inches apart. "I want you to know…that I do care about you," he murmured, before bringing their lips together. Miroku's eyes flew open, and went wide. His hands grabbed the demon's shoulders, trying to push him away, but the demon wouldn't allow it. Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss only slightly, his tongue moving out to lick at the human's bottom lip. Miroku finally succumbed to the demon's kiss, and loosened his grip on his shoulders. Sesshoumaru's hand came up to rest against Miroku's cheek. He pulled away, looking into his violet eyes.

"I know what I have done to you is killing you inside, but you must understand…" he paused, trying to bring together the right words. He didn't want to say something that wasn't true, but he wanted the human to feel better. Should he lie…? He thought it too cruel, and Miroku would only find out later. He only cared for Miroku to a certain extent, for he barely knew him anyway. He sighed, knowing no matter what he said, he would have to be very cautious; Miroku would take anything wrong at this point. His mood swings were already taking effect… "…That I would do anything to protect you. You are carrying my child, and that is a good enough reason as any. Do you understand me?" he asked, his golden eyes looking deep into Miroku's own. When the monk nodded, Sesshoumaru sat up, his eyes still on the monk. "Good. So please, try to make your stay here the best you can. I'm tired of trying to make you do things you don't want to do. Just do it, and get it over with. You don't have more then a year here…" he rose, and helped Miroku up as well.

Miroku was a little shaky still, and standing made it a bit worse. Sesshoumaru allowed the monk to balance against him, and he eventually was able to stand on his own.

"Now, come. You should eat something. I can tell you're already wasting away…" he said, striding over to the door. He opened it, and turned to Miroku. The human sighed, following the demon.

"Sesshoumaru…" Miroku said in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I don't know what I was doing just now, and before. I think…I'm over it now…" Miroku looked down at the floor, a confused expression on his face. Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"Something troubling you…?"

"For some reason…I almost feel…happy…" Miroku looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

A half smile graced the demon's lips. "Hm. That usually happens when you're carrying a child,"

Miroku cocked his head. "Really…?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I suppose I should learn to control my temper before it gets worse…"

"What do you mean…?"

"You'll see…"

(A/N: HAHA! MOOD SWINGS! XD)

Inu Yasha growled as he was hit over the head with a tree branch Kagome just happened to find.

"Inu Yasha! He's been missing for a month! What did you say to him to make him run off like that?" Kagome demanded, her hands on her hips.

Inu Yasha snorted. "If I told you, the monk would kill me!" He stood up, knowing he was in a vulnerable spot sitting down with Kagome standing. He crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at the human girl. "I'm sure he's fine. He's a grown man who can take care of himself…" he grumbled.

"Not if he was alone! There are all sorts of demons that can harm him! Naraku being one of them!" she shouted, her face turning red. "I told you, while I was gone, you were to find him! But when I come back, where is he! NO WHERE TO BE FOUND!"

"You know, Kagome, when you get angry, your face looks like a big, red apple," Inu Yasha pointed out, snickering behind his hand.

Kagome's brow twitched, and it almost seemed like steam could come out of her ears at that moment. "SIT BOY, SIT!" Inu Yasha's face was instantly pressed to the dirt.

"Kagome…I'm sure Inu Yasha is right. Miroku can take care of himself," Sango finally spoke up from sitting on a log, Shippou next to her. She had remained quiet throughout all of their bickering, wanting to stay out of it completely. She was just as worried as Kagome was, but she some how knew he was okay.

Kagome went and sat next to her, shooting a glare at Inu Yasha, who was now grumpily sitting up from the ground. "I'm sure you're right, but I just worry. What if something bad really did happen to him…?"

"I know what you mean…" Sango turned to Inu Yasha. "Why did you say he left? I would like to know…" she paused, blushing slightly. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to him, so please…tell me…" she looked at him with pleading eyes, and Inu Yasha sighed.

"Alright, alright." Inu Yasha sat criss-crossed, his hands in his lap. "Basically…Miroku is pregnant,"

"Wha-what…?" both girls asked at the same time. Inu Yasha nodded.

"Yes. Our dear monk is going to have a baby."

Both girls face vaulted.

(A/N: Haha, did you think I forgot about them…! NO! OF COURSE NOT! Well actually, yes, I did. I know, I suck. But hey, at least I added them in while I was still able to! So it's all good.

So I'm currently working on another story as well. It's a Tekken one. D I love that game, so I made a story. :PP I think I only came up with that idea because of RP. That goes for this story as well. RP IS CORRUPTION! XD "I am your absolute corruption…" Fuctrack #6 Haha, I love Hide. 333

Okay, sorry, now I'm just rambling. :P So please READ AND REVIEW! Love ya:D)


	7. Month 5

(Author's Note: Okay, so wow. I haven't updated for so long, and I'm terribly sorry. I just got out of school yesterday, so I had a little bit of time to write more. Sorry it's so short for me to take forever on it, but I completely forgot. Some of you reminded me again, when you reviewed my story. That makes me happy! -

Sorry it's not much, but here it is. I think at least by the end of the summer it will be complete. Yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or manga. I just own the idea. Wo0t.)

"Sesshoumaru, I'm going to go take a walk," Miroku said, not caring if the demon approved or not. He wanted to get outside the walls of the castle, and get some real fresh air. It had been over a month since the last time he stepped foot outside. He didn't feel cramped inside the castle, but he was so used to being outside all the time, since he traveled so much.

"You may take a walk, but I'm coming with you," Sesshoumaru said, following the human outside. He wanted to make sure he stayed out of trouble, and that he wouldn't get hurt. He knew Miroku could take care of himself, and in the demon's own territory of all places, but there was still a side of Sesshoumaru that would not allow him to trust him. He didn't want the human to run away, and he knew if he did, he would have to go retrieve him, which of course was far too much trouble.

Miroku walked slowly down a narrow path, feeling very happy to be able to get out. It was nearly summer, and the weather was nice. The sun was out, and the birds were chirping. There was a soft breeze, causing the leaves on the trees to rustle only slightly, and the flowers to sway in the wind. It was something Miroku wasn't used to, for he had never really taken the time to notice such nice things. There was only one thing that made Miroku still feel cramped. It was the fact that Sesshoumaru was on his tail, following him. Ever since the incident in his room, the demon had kept a close watch on him. He understood why, but it bugged him to no end.

"Do you really have to follow me…?" he asked, glancing behind him, to see the demon casually walking. He noticed the demon was staring intently at him, and this caused the human to feel a little self-conscious. Why did this flawless being have to be so perfect?

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied simply.

Miroku's face flushed, and he grumbled to himself, fully annoyed now with the demon. The most the demon could do, would at least to make better conversation. He would enjoy the demon's company a whole lot more if he actually were more social. But of course this was too much to ask of from the quiet, secret, dog demon. The only time Sesshoumaru really spoke was when he was angry, or wanted something.

"And why do you need to follow me…?" He asked, stopping, and turning to the demon, Sesshoumaru following suit.

The demon studied him thoughtfully, before answering, "I don't want anything to happen to you," he said, reaching out a hand, and wiping away some stray hairs from Miroku's face. Miroku frowned, not sure of the demon's gentle gesture. What the hell was he playing at here?

"Happen to me…? Do you mean you just want to make sure that I don't run away…?" he asked, sure the demon would say yes. He remembered their little talk in his room, but he thought that was all just an act, as to make him get in better health. But…did the demon really care about him…? He could only find out.

"That too. But I also want to make sure that you don't hurt yourself, or my child you happen to be bearing,"

"Wait…" Miroku stepped back a few steps. "You said me before the child…" he seemed confused. Perhaps it was a common mistake?

"I know," Sesshoumaru still stared contently at Miroku, his eyes not leaving his for a second. "I've already told you, Miroku, I _do _care about you,"

Miroku turned away as soon as those words left the demon's lips. It was still strange to him, to think that perhaps that this demon really did care for him, and not just the child within him.

"I've yet to see this, Sesshoumaru," Miroku said coldly. He looked out across the land once again, and continued to walk. Once again, that lingering feeling of Sesshoumaru could be felt, and he shivered. He ignored it, and just decided to go on, walking a little faster. To his dismay, he noticed the demon started walking faster, too.

"You know what? Fine! I'm done taking a damn walk. I'm going back in!" Miroku threw his arms up, and started to walk up to the castle again.

Sesshoumaru half smiled, glad the human's pregnancy was taking full affect. The mood swings would be hard to deal with, but at least he knew that everything was going good.

Sesshoumaru felt the wind pick up speed, and he turned to the land before him. He could smell a strange, yet familiar scent. He wasn't exactly sure why this scent had made itself known all of a sudden, but he knew it well. He narrowed his eyes.

"I see my brother wants to pay a little visit to the monk…" he whispered, beginning to walk to where the scent was coming from.

As soon as Miroku entered the castle, he had found that the demon didn't follow him this time. He heaved a sigh of relief, and slumped against the door. Before he could get back up again, a small weight had been almost thrown at him. He winced as soon as he fell on his butt with a 'thud'.

"Miroku!" The little girl cried out. She hugged him tight, and he could only pat her head.

"Rin-san…" he murmured, prying the little girl off of him. He stood up, picking the girl up with him. "What is it?" he asked, rubbing his sore bum.

"I wanted to know if you'd play with me! Jaken says he's busy, and I can't find Sesshoumaru-sama anywhere! So…will you?" she asked, a big grin firmly planted on her face. Miroku was planning to just go to bed, but the girl in front of him made it hard for him to say no.

"Of course I will. But, I think we should go up to my room and play there. In fact, why don't I just read to you?" he suggested, hoping to at least rest a little while spending time with the girl.

"Okay! That'll be fun! I'll get my favorite book, then!" She scurried off to fetch her book, and Miroku watched the girl disappear completely before heading up the long stairwell.

By the time he managed to reach his room, he was already extremely tired. He was grateful, however, that his stomach wasn't fully developed. Otherwise, he wasn't even sure if he could even make it up the steps.

He flopped onto his bed, just barely able to close his eyes, before Rin burst through the door.

"I got the book!" she said, jumping on the bed, and taking a seat next to him. He propped himself against the headboard, and took the book from the excited girl, and began to read. The book was odd. One the monk had never read before, and one he wouldn't expect a little girl such as Rin would ever read, either. The title was called, "War Tactics,". It must have been a book Sesshoumaru had given the girl, or maybe just a book she had found lying around the mansion. The book was utterly boring, and he had barely managed to keep his eyes open for most of it. Rin, however, looked intently at the pictures, and even asked questions about it.

"Rin, I think that's enough for now. We can read the rest later, what do you think?" he asked.

"Aw! But it was getting to the good part!" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Have you read this book before…?" he asked, flipping through the book to the end.

"No, I just found it! But if it means spending time with you, then we can read it!" she said happily. Miroku had felt touched, and he pulled the girl closer to him, and hugged her.

"That's very sweet of you, but I don't even see why you would want to be around me lately. I haven't been a very nice person…"

"I don't think so! You're a lot of fun, Miroku!"

"Thanks, I guess. So, what do you say we take a nap?" he asked, yawning. Rin stuck her tongue out.

"Naps are for children! I'm going to go outside and find Sesshoumaru-sama, but I'll tuck you in!" She moved off the bed, while Miroku got under the sheets. Rin fluffed up his pillows, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before toddling off downstairs.

"Thanks, Rin," he muttered, knowing already the girl had left. He slowly closed his eyes, barely drifting off to sleep when he heard the door open again.

"Miroku, you have visitors…" Sesshoumaru said.

(A/N: Next update? I have no idea. Don't count on it too soon, mkay? Sorry. I'm just so lazy in summer. :P)


	8. Instincts

(A/N: Wow, I haven't updated for a long time, eh? XD Sorry about that, but shit happens. Laziness does, as well. It's been pretty okay since I last updated, not much going on around over here. How have you all been?

Okay, okay, I'm sorry, sheesh! You don't, like, have to make me feel bad or anything; I've just been busy:P So, I bring you the next chapter to my story. And I promise, I won't wait so long for the next update.

YAY FOR UPDATING!!)

"I have…visitors…?" Miroku asked, confused. He sat up a bit, the sheet slipping down, revealing his pregnant belly. "Who is it…?"

"Inuyasha and the rest of your little friends. They came barging into my castle, demanding to know where you were. I would have killed them for daring to trespass upon my land, but I figured you'd be rather upset. That wouldn't be very wise, especially since you've already been in a depressed state," he replied, his eyes narrowing slightly at the human. "For their sake, I suggest you send them away until further notice…"

The monk raised a brow, a bit curious as to why Sesshoumaru wished them to leave rather quickly. He had claimed that he wished Miroku to be happy, so wouldn't a visit with his friends make him a bit perkier? Even if only a little?

"May I ask why I have to send them away…?" Miroku pushed the blankets off of him completely, and swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand. Sesshoumaru moved forward and gently put a hand on his chest, pushing down slightly.

"You should rest, Miroku. I'll send them away myself," he answered, ignoring the monk's question.

"I'd like to know, Sesshoumaru. Why do you want them to leave so suddenly? I know you despise your brother with a deep passion, but can't I at least explain to them why I must stay with you…? I know Inuyasha knows already, but I'd like to tell Kagome, Sango, and Shippou myself…"

"I'd rather you stay up here. I'll explain everything to you when I return…" Sesshoumaru's words seemed final as he turned to walk out the door. Miroku would have tried to demand more of an answer, but he was starting to trust the demon. He assumed it was for the best, anyway, considering it would have been hard to tell them goodbye for a while. He missed them greatly, and it had only been a few months since he last saw them. For him, after being stuck in a giant castle with a demon enemy, it felt like eternity…

After a while (and after Miroku had long fallen asleep), Sesshoumaru returned to the monk's room. He opened the door as carefully as he possibly could, not wanting to wake the sleeping human. Upon seeing him lying on the bed, his face set into an expression of peace, and his fragile form moving according to his breathing, Sesshoumaru could feel that protective instinct creep up into his mind. For some strange reason, he felt the need to want to be near the monk all of the time, never wanting to leave his side for an instant. He knew it was all because of instinct, and it drove him insane.

With the sway of his robes, and an elegant stride, he was standing beside Miroku, looking down at the sleeping figure underneath the silk, red sheets. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand to gently touch some of the monk's soft, black hair, loving the feeling between his lithe fingers. Ever so slowly, Sesshoumaru lifted the red sheets and climbed in next to Miroku, carefully wrapping his arms around the smaller body protectively. Miroku's eyes fluttered open, feeling the movement next to him and the strong arms around him. He looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes, violet meeting gold.

"I couldn't allow them to see you because of my new found instincts," Sesshoumaru murmured quietly. "I have discovered that I do not like anyone that is unfamiliar to me to be near you. I feel the need to protect you, even against your own friends. I am sorry for this, Miroku, but I couldn't allow it. So, I sent them away; no questions asked,"

"Instincts? Demons have instincts…? Like animals do…?" he asked, shifting a bit within Sesshoumaru's grasp to look at him better.

"I wouldn't say like animals. But yes, we do indeed,"

Miroku frowned, looking down. "All because of instincts you drove them away…?" he asked, hoping for the answer he so longed to hear.

Sesshoumaru studied the monk's face for a moment before answering. He knew exactly what the human wanted to hear, but he wasn't sure he could lie to the monk like that. So, he gave the best answer he could possibly manage. "Perhaps…" he whispered.

Miroku leaned up and met his lips to the demon's. It was a gentle kiss, and he didn't make it anything more than that. After he pulled away, a small smile graced his features. "I suppose that's the best answer I'll ever get…"

"It's the only answer you'll ever get…"

(A/N: There you have it, folks! The next chapter to my story that many people have been long waiting for. XD I sure hope you enjoyed it, because it took me an hour to write. I know, such a short time for this, but I'm LAZY!!! Too much school work already. Yay. :P Sorry it's so effing short, though.

I'm making myself deadlines from now on so I can finish this for you guys:D And for myself. :P

NEXT UPDATE: March 24th

This might change, however. Maybe even earlier. ;) Or not. You never know.)


	9. Sudden Problems

(A/N: Heehee, I am on time for once:D Though, I'll admit, this chapter isn't all that exciting. Just some stuff. Like, only one exciting thing happens, but I think it's only exciting to my standards. XD But I'm just easily amused. Har har.

I haven't figured out the page breaky thingy, so I apologize, some of it may seemed a little scrambled together, but I trust you'll be able to figure it out, eh? If not, then sorry. :P

So, I think that's all you need to know…ON TO READING:D)

"I bet he wanted to stay! Otherwise he would have already escaped, I know he would have…" Inuyasha said to himself, walking ahead of their group. He had been complaining throughout the whole walk back to where they were currently searching. Kagome had been bickering with him, assuring him Miroku would some day return to them. Sango had remained silent, taking up the rear. After learning about Miroku's pregnancy, she had fallen into almost a sort of depression. She acted normal, but now knowing she couldn't have the monk, it rather hurt her…

"Inuyasha, enough already! Miroku will come back once his child is born! We just have to give him time!" Kagome shouted at the hanyou, fully annoyed by now.

"He'll end up leaving us for good, Kagome! He's going to be having a kid now, so he has to stay, unless he's a deadbeat father! Do you really believe Miroku to be like that…?"

Kagome opened her mouth about to say something, but Inuyasha had brought up a good point. She snapped her mouth shut, and went silent.

"You see?! I knew I was right. Miroku isn't going to just leave his kid with my bastard of a brother, now is he? He'll want to raise it, too…" Inuyasha sighed, slowing down his fast pace. He was angry with Miroku after being turned away from his brother, but now that he thought about it, perhaps it was the best for all of them. He wasn't even sure anymore if he would see the monk ever again, but in his heart he knew he would. His own argument had brought realization to himself. "Miroku will come back, I know it,"

Miroku opened his eyes to the morning sunlight streaming in through his window, brightening up the entire room. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, noticing a slight shadow near the window. When he looked closer, he noticed Sesshoumaru to be just outside on the balcony, looking out on his own land. The monk looked in awe as he could see that the natural light caused Sesshoumaru's hair to shine in beautiful wisps of silver, gently moving in time to the slight breeze.

Miroku pushed the covers aside and got out of bed, wanting to go greet the father of his children. When he stood, he felt a little dizzy, but this feeling quickly dispersed as he opened the glass doors to the balcony, and let the warm breeze caress his skin. He closed his eyes for a moment, cherishing the feeling of how warm the sun felt, and how refreshing the morning air seemed. It wasn't until Sesshoumaru spoke that he opened his eyes, turning to the demon.

"You're awake…" Sesshoumaru murmured, keeping his eyes to his land. Miroku nodded, moving to stand next to him. They stayed there for a while, before Miroku began to feel a little discomfort in his lower back, causing him to lean against the short wall of the balcony.

"Sesshoumaru, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…" he finally said, looking at the demon.

"What is it?" The demon's voice sounded more annoyed then he meant for it to sound. He winced inwardly at that, but kept his face the same.

"Umm…well…I was wondering if…perhaps…" Miroku trailed off, growing timid. He reworded what he was going to ask in his head to make it sound better, but nothing helped. Finally, taking a deep breath, he asked: "I wanted to know if I could stay with you to raise the children,"

Sesshoumaru frowned, turning to finally look at the human monk. "You wish to stay…? I had thought that you would want to continue to travel with my brother and your friends…"

"I did, but now that I truly think about it, I want to stay with the children. I can't just leave them here. Of course they'll have you, but to me that's just not enough," Miroku sighed, "Not to mention the fact that I'm not so sure about this…" he lifted his right hand where the covering was. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at this, taking the monk's hand in his own. He studied it for a moment before letting go.

"What is wrong with it…?" Sesshoumaru asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"If Naraku is not defeated soon, it could…suck me into it…" he trailed off, looking down at his cursed Wind Void.

Sesshoumaru nodded, taking one last look upon his land and stepped inside. "Come with me, monk," he said in a stern voice. Miroku had no reason to protest, so he followed obediently.

"This is where you will be staying from now on," Sesshoumaru motioned with his hand. The room they had walked to was much larger than Miroku's previous one, and it seemed to feel almost…warmer.

"Why do I have to move here…?"

"This is my room," The demon answered simply. Miroku could feel a smile creeping up onto his lips, but he quickly hid it. "I have decided that it would be best if you stayed with me, where I can keep a closer watch over you. You are nearing the final stage of your pregnancy, and I want everything to go well…"

Miroku nodded his understanding, moving to go sit on the large bed. The blankets were some sorts of furs that were extremely soft to the touch, and warm at the same time.

"Will you stay with me today…? I don't want to be alone again…" Miroku said, looking at the demon, a small frown upon his face. The demon would always check up on him every morning, and then leave for the rest of the day, only occasionally seeing him until the evening. They rarely were ever able to have a conversation.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, racking his mind to see if he had any business to attend to that day. Luckily, he couldn't think of something of any importance.

"I suppose today would be alright…"

(A/N: YAY YOU FINISHED:D

Question for all of you: What would you like to see happen within the next few chapters? Like, what would really capture your interest HARDCORE. I am playing with the idea of using some of the stuff you guys would like to see. However, I might not use that idea, so make it somethin' gewd. Then you'll have more of a chance to have it in here. If I do use that idea, I'll credit you, not to worry. :D

So yeah, that's about it.

NEXT UPDATE: APRIL 24)


	10. Bond

(A/N: Oh wow. A whole year. oO; I apologize. Life is just starting to get a bit more busy. And…lazy…

I hope you like this edition to the story, as it is quite important! It took me a while to even think of it, because I hardly remembered what happened last, lol. Oh well. Nothing that a little reading can't help! Its nearly 4 AM over here, and I'm ready for bed. So sorry if its kinda wonky, but I'm tired. SO JUST BE HAPPY I UPDATED!!

Also, I want to thank you all that have reviewed! I much appreciate it! Even after so long, people still review! :D That makes me happy. And sad, because I feel bad that I am making all you lovely people wait!)

"Have you ever had any previous plans on killing the children…? " Miroku asked, looking intently at the demon's face, searching in his eyes for the answer. Sesshoumaru turned to him, expressionless as usual.

"No. The thought had actually never occurred to me… Did you assume I would kill them?"

Miroku shrugged. "Yes," he said simply, looking down at his lap. He hadn't expected anything less from Sesshoumaru, and the demon's answer actually surprised him.

"Do you truly think me to be a barbarian?" he asked calmly, an elegant eyebrow arching in curiosity.

"No, not at all. Not after I've somewhat gotten to know you. You're different than I had always imagined you to be. Then again, perhaps you are only decent to me because you want your children to come out healthy and well…?" Miroku asked him, a small smile on his lips.

Sesshoumaru reached out with a clawed hand to gently stroke a finger over the soft flesh of Miroku's cheek. "That is indeed part of the reason…"

The gentle touch Miroku was receiving from the demon felt very…foreign; especially coming from someone like Sesshoumaru. He found himself liking it quite a lot, and leaned into it, closing his eyes. He wasn't used to this sort of treatment, and in a way, Miroku felt as though the touch was almost something two lovers would share; simple, yet very affectionate. Almost like their first passionate night…

"Sesshoumaru, I-…" Miroku was cut off as Sesshoumaru moved forward and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. As gently as the demon could (for he was very well aware of Miroku's condition), and without breaking the kiss, he laid him down across the bed, moving on top of him, though staying away from the large bulge of Miroku's stomach. The monk easily accepted the kiss, allowing his fingers to comb through the long tresses of Sesshoumaru's beautiful white hair.

Sesshoumaru didn't stop there as he began to pull away, though bringing his lips down onto the soft skin of Miroku's neck, kissing, sucking, and even nipping. The monk moaned in pleasure at this, his hips thrusting upwards. Sesshoumaru could only smile, as his hands traveled down Miroku's body, resting at his pregnant stomach.

"If you truly wish to stay with me, then it would only be right that I make you mine…" the demon whispered into Miroku's ear. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips before sinking his fangs into Miroku's neck. Before the monk could even protest, Sesshoumaru grabbed a hold of his arms, making sure to pin him down during the process. He knew it was painful, but it had to be done this way.

Miroku would be his forever…

Sango shivered slightly in the cool night breeze, scooting closer to the blazing fire in the middle of their small group. She couldn't seem to fall asleep as fast as the others could, because Miroku kept coming to mind. She worried about him. Whether she knew he could take care of himself or not, she just couldn't stop thinking that maybe something really could happen to him.

It was hard, though, to even think that he was pregnant. She thought that maybe at one point they had had something special. Something that would later turn into something more…

Her vision began to get blurry as unshed tears formed at her eyes. She truly did love Miroku.

"Sango…? Why aren't you asleep?" Inuyasha asked her from his perch in a near-by tree. She jumped slightly upon hearing his voice, and wiped away her tears before turning to acknowledge him.

"Oh, uh, I just couldn't sleep," she answered.

Inuyasha jumped down, moving to sit next to her. He already knew why she wasn't asleep. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"Its Miroku, huh?" he asked.

"N-no. I just couldn't sleep, that's all," she said with an irate tone. Inuyasha snorted at this, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Sango. You and Miroku had been throwing googly eyes at each other for months! It's perfectly understandable that you would be feeling like this…" he told her, studying her face. More tears came to her eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. Even Inuyasha had known!

"Then why is he with Sesshoumaru?" she asked weakly.

Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek, thinking of an answer to give her. There really was no valid excuse to give, and he honestly didn't know why, either. Of course for the baby, but why did he have sex with him in the first place…?

"That's hard to say, Sango. You know the monk. He's always horny. I'm sure Sesshoumaru was just another notch on his staff,"

"Of course, because I meant nothing to him," She closed her eyes, burying her face into her arms that were resting on her knees. Small sobs racked her small frame, and Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He looked at the others' sleeping forms, as if searching for help. Kirara, Shippou, and Kagome were all sound asleep.

"Sango… You knew Miroku was like that, so maybe it was better this way. That way if anything did amount to more than friendship, you would have been saved the hardships of him cheating on you or something," he shrugged, just spewing out nonsense that he hoped would make her feel better. He wasn't any good at this kind of stuff, and was just tempted to wake Kagome.

"You don't understand, Inuyasha. I loved him. I was even foolish enough to think that he had loved me back. But now, I at least know…that it was all…a lie…" She murmured, more sobs taking over her.

Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head.

Miroku was _definitely_ going to get an earful when he returned.

Miroku's fingers felt over the two indentions within his neck. He winced slightly, feeling a small amount of blood.

"Why did you…bite me?" he asked the demon, who had moved to a laying position next to the monk.

"I marked you as my mate," he answered in his usual stoic tone.

"_Marked _me?" Miroku repeated, looking into the demon's eyes. Sesshoumaru nodded, bringing up his hand to gently stroke Miroku's cheek. "So we're…mates now?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru whispered. "Does this displease you…?"

The question had surprised Miroku. Since when did the great Sesshoumaru give a damn about what he thought?

"N-no. But I would have never thought that you would mark a human. And of all humans…_me_," he said, leaning over to kiss his demon on the lips. Sesshoumaru easily complied, pulling the monk closer to him.

"You're mine forever now…"

(Hope you liked it! I completely forgot about Sango! So, I thought she needed a moment in here, because she did love Miroku. Or, at least she does in this story. :P

Hopefully the next chapter will be done faster then a year. I can't make any promises, though, lol. However, I'll try my HARDEST to get another chapter out by the end of the weekend.

I've just been suffering from major writers' block. -- And I'm also trying to get this other story out that's been unfinished for over TWO years, lol.

Oh yeah. I guess another reason I haven't updated is because I haven't seen Inu Yasha in SO LONG. It kinda gets me outta the mood when I haven't seen an anime lately that I happen to be writing about, you know? ;P But I guess that's what Youtube is for, eh?

Keep reviewing!

And thanks for reading! :D)


End file.
